Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 042
"A Dubious Duo", known as "Yuma & Kaito: A Spirited Tag Duel" in the Japanese version, is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 6, 2012. Summary Vetrix's ritual to steal Hart's powers continues. Quinton guards them, while watching the Tag Duel between Kite Tenjo and Yuma Tsukumo versus Quattro and Trey with a screen in front of him. Quattro taunts Kite and Yuma, Yuma reacts to him, but Astral warns him to be careful with Quattro. Orbital 7, standing next to Tori Meadows, shouts to Yuma that he shouldn't hinder Kite. Tori gets angry at Orbital, making it show some fear of her. Quattro takes the first turn of the duel, playing a new Gimmick Puppet card, Bomb Egg. Using its effect, he deals Kite 800 points of damage. Yuma asks Kite if he's okay after taking the blast, but Kite replies he should mind his own business. Quattro then dramatically wonders how Hart is doing, to which Kite begins his turn. and Quattro taking Photon Pressure World's effect.]] Kite starts brutally, activating his Field Spell, Photon Pressure World. The surrounding area starts changing into a space void, probably resembling being on one of the asteroids that form the rings of Planet Saturn. Trey seems surprised, Quattro is still grinning, and Yuma is completely baffled. The latter, just like before, in Trey's Field Spell during the duel against Shark, thinks he's choking, being in a place where humans can't breathe, only to be reminded it's AR Vision by Astral. Kite continues his assault by playing a Photon monster, triggering the Field Spell, dealing 400 damage to everyone without a Photon monster. shaking Orbital 7 in frustration.]]Yuma gets angry at Kite because of this, since he doesn't have any, meaning he would damage his own Tag Partner. Kite stays cool about it, saying he doesn't need Yuma's power. Meteorites rain down from above the foursome, and crash into Yuma, Quattro, and Trey. Tori shakes Orbital around in frustration. Yuma gets upset about Kite damaging him, but Astral reminds him that they're here to save Hart. Quattro starts taunting Kite again, this time mentioning Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland, and Kite's goal. Yuma flashes back to what Kite said after their last duel about selling his own soul to the devil for his brother, and puts the pieces together. Kite however stays calm and talks it off. Yuma thinks about helping Hart with their Numbers, but Astral reminds him he should focus on the duel first. is Summoned.]] Trey takes his turn, having remained quiet during the other turns. He tells Quattro he's about to prepare the combo they've previously planned. He plays Chronomaly Golden Jet and Chronomaly Moai, allowing him to Xyz Summon his real "Number" monster, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech. A purple Number-style 33 appears, and a giant Atlantis-like city descends down. The opening theme BRAVING! starts. Yuma gazes at the huge Number in front of him, and Astral calmly shares his thoughts upon the structure with him. Yuma starts his turn, summoning Ganbara Knight followed by Kagetokage. He then creates an Overlay Network. Quattro, albeit sarcastic, says he's surprised seeing the opponent summon an Xyz Monster in the first turn. Yuma Xyz Summons his own Number, Number 39: Utopia. This time, Quattro is honestly surprised, along with Trey, seeing Yuma has a Number, and Quinton, who's watching, also gets interested. Even though Trey sees this as an extra reason for careful preparation, Quattro just bursts into laughter saying the battle just got more interesting. Quattro draws and immediately continues his play by doubling his "Egg Bomb's" level to 8 through Level Doubler, and reviving his other Puppet after banishing another. Overlaying them, Quattro calls forth his Number, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder. Tori flashes back to when the Number devoured Bronk Stone and Caswell's Tin Archduke and Antidote Nurse, remembering the devastating effect of the creature against Xyz Monsters. Trey activates his Continuous Trap Card, Number Wall. Astral and Yuma are surprised by Trey pulling out a Number-specific support card. Quattro activates "Number 15's" effect, destroying "Utopia" and dealing Yuma 2500 points of damage, but he was ready and restores his Life Points through Damage Mage. In order to make up for his failure in dealing Yuma damage, Quattro activates a Spell and intends on using its powers with "Giant Grinder's" effect to only be destroyed in battle by Numbers, to get rid of Photon Crusher and take 2000 Life Points out of Kite. Kite is blown away, but it is revealed to have been saved by Yuma's Trap Card. However, Kite isn't the least bit grateful. Tori expresses she thinks Kite could at least have been a little more grateful, and Orbital apologizes to her. Kite asks Yuma if it was Astral's plan to protect him, but Yuma responds it was his own choice to do so, and that he wants to help Hart, in order to fulfill the promise that Yuma made to him. Quattro however tells Yuma to shut up, angry at Yuma nullifying the effects of his moves and, with that, nullifying his "fan service". surrounded by Stonehenge Shield.]] Seeing how he was unable to inflict pain to any of his opponents, Quattro decides to pop up a screen of Hart's condition, who's being drained of his power at the moment. Kite gets angered, and Quattro, playing right into his anger, says he probably wants his brother to hurry and save him. Trey expresses some sorrow, seemingly not fine with his brother's tactic. Quattro laughs about Kite's anger, but Kite doesn't see the fun in Quattro's "joke" and begins his turn, playing his 2100 ATK Photon Thrasher, which triggers "Photon Pressure World," damaging the other 3 for 400 each. He releases both Slasher and Crusher, and calls Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in his anger. The Field deals damage again, and Galaxy-Eyes attacks Number 15. However, Quattro shouts that Kite fell for it, as Trey activates his face-down, Stonehenge Shield, trapping Galaxy-Eyes, and reducing it's ATK to 0. Trey's Number 33's effect activates, dealing damage to Kite equal to the amount of ATK Galaxy-Eyes lost, sending 3000 points to Kite. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Kite Tenjo vs Trey & Quattro Turn 1: Quattro Quattro Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, sending the "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll" in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to Kite (Kite 4000 → 3200). Quattro Sets a card. Turn 2: Kite Kite activates Field Spell Card "Photon Pressure World". Each time a "Photon" monster is Normal or Special Summoned, all players who do not control a "Photon" monster will take damage equal to the Summoned monster's Level times 100. Kite Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0) in Attack Position. As it is a Level 4 monster, all players but Kite take 400 damage via "Photon Pressure World" (Yuma, Trey and Quattro 4000 → 3600). Kite Sets a card. Turn 3: Trey Trey Normal Summons "Chronomaly Golden Jet" (1300/1400) and activates "Chronomaly Resonance", letting him Special Summon a "Chronomaly" monster one Level higher than the one he controls. He Special Summons "Chronomaly Moai" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Golden Jet", increasing its Level by 1, to 5 until the End Phase. Trey overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Trey Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" (0/1800). As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, he Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: Quattro Quattro activates "Level Doubler", sending the "Necro Doll" in his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of "Bomb Egg" to 8. He banishes one "Necro Doll" in his Graveyard to activate the effect of of the other, Special Summoning it (0/0) in Attack Position. He overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" (1500/2500) in Attack Position. Trey activates his face-down "Number Wall", which will prevent "Numbers" he controls from being destroyed by card effects. Quattro activates the effect of "Giant Grinder", detaching an Overlay Unit, destroying "Utopia" and inflicting damage to Yuma equal to its ATK (Yuma 3600 → 1100). Yuma activates the effect of the "Damage Mage" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (600/1200) as he took damage and increasing his Life Points by the damage he took (Yuma 1100 → 3600). Quattro activates "Attack Gimmick", increasing the ATK of "Giant Grinder" by 500. "Giant Grinder" attacks and destroys "Photon Crusher", but Yuma activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack", preventing the destruction of "Photon Crusher" and reducing the Battle Damage to zero. Turn 6: Kite Kite Normal Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0). As it is a Photon monster, all players but Kite take 400 damage via the effect of "Photon Pressure World" (Yuma, Trey and Quattro 3600 → 3200). Kite Tributes both his monsters to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". As it is a Level 8 monster, all players but Kite take 800 damage (Yuma, Trey and Quattro 3200 → 2400). "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Giant Grinder", but Trey activates his face-down "Stonehenge Shield", reducing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" to zero and negating its effect. Trey chains the effect of "Machu Mech", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Kite equal to the difference between the previous ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" and its new ATK. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.